Calculating Your Next Move
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor New groups had been formed and everyone started to play the game harder and smarter. Harry and Casey decided to take over the game by siding with several groups. The new school players decided to stick together and the middle school players did as well. At tribal council, it was one big mess where three different people successfully played their idols, having Ruth's vote only being casted for Soundos, resulting her in being voted out with only one vote against her. With all this drama happening, who is safe in this game? Laselevu After tribal council, everyone is still kinda shocked. Ruth revealed she was the one who voted Soundos, causing her to go to the jury. Lewis, Xanthea and Hunter decide to talk about the recent events. Hunter worries about the fact Ruth decides to go her own way and in a season where anything can happen, someone like her being around is very dangerous. Because all idols have been played, the clue to the Laselevu idol is easier to find since it's hidden at the back of the shelter. When getting the rice for their diner, Lewis finds the clue and quickly hides it under his jacket. He reads it and decides to go look for it himself. After looking some time, he hasn't found it and turns back to camp to join the others. Brandon and Jace enjoy the rice and talk about how one of them needs to win the next immunity. Jace is scared he will go home because he got the most votes last round. Brandon and Pamela walk in the woods and Brandon tells her that Jace is paranoid and very afraid. Pamela thinks it's not smart to keep Jace because he's strong and somewhat annoying. Brandon understands Pamela but doesn't know what to do. He rather has either Xanthea or Lewis out this round. While everyone keeps talking, Casey checks on everyone and tries to feel good with anybody. She hears all stories and talks with everyone. After some time, she informs Harry about everything and he sees what's happening. It will be middle school vs new school and the two old schoolers will watch the battle turn out. The Challenge The final ten arrive at the challenge area. Before Jeff can even explain the challenge, Pamela asks if there are idols hidden while looking around. The others laugh and Jeff confirms there will be no challenge idols anymore. Today the contestants will play 'The Cup'. There is a round bench with ten seats. When everyone sits, the bench will turn around very fast. If you're getting sick, dizzy or tired you have to jump out of it. If you fall out of it, you're automatically out. The person who stays in the cup the longest wins individual immunity. Once everyone has a seat, the cup turns and it goes really fast. Not even a minute in and Pamela jumps out of it already, not in the mood to be sick. Lewis follows and falls on the ground. After some minutes, Ruth jumps out of the cup and looks very sick. Lewis helps her with getting some water. Not much later Brandon and Zahkira fall out of the cup at the same time. Harry jumps out of the cup and almost falls because he's very dizzy. Casey, Jace, Xanthea and Hunter are still in the race. Hunter can't take it anymore and dramatically jumps out of the cup. Casey then wants to jump out of the cup but doesn't know how. Once she stands up, she falls out of it because it's going very fast. She laughs when almost falling on Harry, helping her up and watching the showdown between Xanthea and Jace. It takes very long. Jace looks to throw up and Xanthea looks like a ghost who is about to pass out. Both want to win this immunity because they know one of them will be on the chopping block tonight. After an hour, it's Jace who jumps out of the cup and falls on the ground, being very sick and tired. The cup slows down and Xanthea looks very sick but also very happy since she has won her fourth individual challenge of the season. Laselevu Back at camp, Jace needs some sleep and goes immediately to the shelter. Ruth sits with him and gives him a back rub. Brandon and Harry talk about Xanthea. She's a powerhouse and she's very dangerous based on social, strategic and especially physical game. Casey joins the conversation and they talk about who to vote off. She says the new school is thinking about Ruth. Brandon feels conflicted with the idea of voting Ruth since she looks like someone who has no idea what's happening in the game. Casey and Harry talk later in the woods. Casey states that Brandon is someone with his own agenda and that he will be dangerous in the end game. Harry agrees and suggests to vote him out this round. They decide to talk with the new school group. They talk with Hunter and Xanthea only because Lewis is looking for the idol. This time with more luck because Lewis found the idol. He returns to the group of four. They decide to take out Brandon. While Casey and Harry are gone, Xanthea says that she knows Casey is playing both sides and that she's probably going to trick them into voting Brandon. Xanthea tells the guys to stick to the plan and they both agree. Once Jace wakes up, Ruth is still sitting next to him and says that everyone has been talking about the vote. She says she would love to vote out Hunter because she feels he is just floating around. Jace frowns because he feels she is the one floating. He then talks with Brandon. Brandon says the plan is to vote Casey because she keeps throwing names around. When Pamela joins the conversation she says it's dumb to vote Casey because people know what she's doing and she will be public enemy number one. The guys don't listen. Pamela then talks with Zahkira who has been kinda sick whole day. Pamela tells her that the targets are Casey, Lewis and Ruth. Zahkira says she wants Lewis and Pamela agrees with her but the majority wants Casey. Zahkira, who has been close with Casey recently, doesn't want to vote her. Pamela agrees once again and has to find out how the change it. Before tribal council, Lewis walks to Hunter and shows him the Laselevu idol. He asks Hunter to wink at him if he needs to play it. Hunter agrees. Tribal Council At tribal council, the jurors arrive. Darcy, Alejandro, Chip and Soundos. The final ten sits and are looking at Jeff. Jeff congratulates Xanthea on her immunity and she says she definitely needed it. Jeff asks Lewis what should be done tonight. He answers that it should go like the plan and that the person who goes tonight is an unexpected threat. Brandon looks at Casey and she looks back. Harry feels uncomfortable. Jeff then asks Zahkira if she feels she could be going home tonight and she says yes, shocking a few people since her name hasn't come up. At least, not to some of them? Everyone votes and Jeff reads the votes after no one plays their idol. First vote... ... ... Lewis ... ... Lewis (Some jurors roll their eyes while Lewis looks kinda surprised) ... ... ... Brandon ... ... Brandon (Brandon looks shocked at the others, feeling something is up. Casey smiles) ... ... Ruth ... ... Ruth 2 votes Lewis, 2 votes Brandon, 2 votes Ruth ... ... ... ... ... Ruth ... ... ... ... Lewis 3 votes Lewis, 3 votes Ruth, 2 votes Brandon ... ... ... ... Ruth ... ... ... ... 15th person voted out of Survivor: Generations ... ... Ruth (5-3-2) Ruth smiles proud, taking her stuff and leaving tribal council area after her torch is snuffed. Brandon looks still shocked while Casey looks pissed at the new school players. Lewis and Xanthea smile at Pamela and Zahkira. Everyone grab their torches and leave tribal council area as well. Votes Pamela voted Ruth: "If I learned one thing from survivor, the one who hurts the least people wins this game. Besides Lewis, you are the one who is probably good with any juror at this point. So you gotta go. Also, I saw you flirting with Jace in the shelter. I mean come on, you two are dirty and you smell bad, flirting here is just... gross..." Zahkira voted Ruth: "We'll vote out Jace next so you can kiss him with a fresh tooth instead of a nasty stinky kiss." Lewis voted Ruth: "You're like a black widow. You look fine, okay but you're scary as fuck, hahah!" Xanthea voted Ruth: "Rather had voted a bigger name like Brandon but Casey has been playing us all. It's time for you to go because you are very smart and underestimated." Hunter voted Ruth: "We have been friends, enemies and allies but it ends for us now. I hope you won't hold it against me!" Brandon voted Lewis: "Casey's a bitch but Pamela is right, she will be caught. You won't so please please go home." Jace voted Lewis: "You're a great dude." Ruth voted Lewis: "It's probably you or me. I hope it's you!" Casey voted Brandon: "The fact you're protecting Ruth so much means you're close to her. I don't believe she's that much of a big player while you are. The numbers are there for you to go home so I hope you'll drink a good beer at ponderosa." Harry voted Brandon: "MUCH respect for you!" Final Words "If I'm sad? Not really, just kinda dissapointed. My strategy didn't work out. The fact I became more open by telling I voted Soundos probably made some people angry or something, I don't know. I'm not mad, it's a game and you can win it or lose it. At least I made the jury so that's awesome. I'll be rooting for Lewis to win this game. He's great and I feel he has a lot of potential to win." - Ruth, 10th Place